


A Family Scandal

by Allie Andromeda (allie)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: romancingwizard, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Eloping, F/M, Family, Gen, House of Black, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie/pseuds/Allie%20Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophetic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers!
> 
> **Note:** For those unfamiliar with the Blacks, a look at the [Black family tree](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/blackfamilytree.html) might be helpful.

**A Family Scandal**

**i. Prophetic  
**

"Your bloody daughter-" CRASH! "-will find herself-" SMASH! "-stonewalled-" BANG-BANG-HISSSS! "-at every turn!" BOOOOM! "Mudblood-loving _traitor_! _OUT_, you damned failures! _GET __**OUT**__!_"

A final crash, a sob from Druella, and two _pops_ of Disapparation.

Slowly, Orion set down his brandy and turned around.

His wife was pacing before the tapestry. "Feeble, blighted," she muttered feverishly. "Weak blood. We fall into the darkness, forgotten. _Toujours_..."

She whirled, a tremble in her spindly limbs, before collapsing into a heap of dark silk. As he knelt beside her, her eyes flew open, wide and raging and unseeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** The people who Disapparated are Andromeda's parents, Cygnus and Druella. Orion and Walburga are Sirius' parents.


	2. Grapevine

**A Family Scandal**

**ii. Grapevine**

"Did you hear?" Callidora called, flicking her wand to juice the next set of lemons. "Pollux's granddaughter left the family."

"Mm, that so..." Harfang waved vaguely, then said in a rush, "Oh, my darling, our conference will be in Vienna next fall! Shall you accompany me?"

Smothering a laugh, Callidora nodded and turned back to her cooking. Harfang got so absorbed in the _Journal of Magical Ethics_ that it was best to leave him to finish it. Meanwhile, there was lemonade to make, lime meringues to top, and an energetic grandson to cuddle in the sunshine.

Her news could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Callidora Black is Andromeda's grandfather's cousin, therefore her first cousin twice removed.


	3. Parallels

**A Family Scandal**

**iii. Parallels  
**

"Merlin's lacy knickers! Timmy, this is priceless!"

Septimus glanced up at Cedrella's hoots of delight, muted by the roaring waterfall. "A holiday in Wales without work, Ellie!" he shouted. "You-"

"It's from Callie," interrupted Cedrella. She clambered along the rocks and fell to the ground beside him. "Cousin Pollux's granddaughter, Andromeda, has fled the fold."

"Sensible girl, I like her already."

"She loves a Muggle-born. Oh, we should _owl_ her," said Cedrella impulsively, curling against Septimus' side. "Alphie's gallivanting through Peru, so she's completely without allies, poor thing!"

"Well, with Arthur gone, we do have extra room," Septimus observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** Cedrella Black is Callidora's sister, and therefore also Andromeda's first cousin twice removed. She was blasted off the Black family tree for marrying Septimus Weasley. "Alphie" is Alphard Black, who is Cedrella's first cousin _once_ removed, and Andromeda's "Uncle Alphard."


	4. Carefree

**A Family Scandal**

**iv. Carefree  
**

"'...thought you'd like to know! Love, Ellie.' Hmph. Bloody cousins," Alphard grumbled. "Is that all?" Sniffing, he threw the PortCouriered letter onto the fire.

"It is your family?" Tutayan's voice slid through the velvety jungle darkness, and then, suddenly, she was sitting right next to him.

"_Sí_," he replied. "My- _Er, mi sobrina. Ella,_ eh, _se escapa lejos_. No, _ella se_... Um-"

"Your Spanish!" she laughed quietly. "_Malo_. Use English, yes?"

Her dragon-scale necklace glimmered copper, and he noticed her skin had a similar brightness. Alphard smiled. "Yes," he murmured, wondering if she'd respond to the famous Black charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translation**  
> "Yes, er, my niece. She, eh, she runs away. No, she... Um-"
> 
> _Malo_: bad.
> 
> **Notes**  
> "Tutayan" is Quechuan. Quechua is an indigenous language spoken by about 10 million people in South America.
> 
> The copper-colored dragon scales are, of course, from a Peruvian Vipertooth.


	5. Home

**A Family Scandal**

**v. Home  
**

At his parents' flat in Southwark, he watches the girl sleeping by his side. Fingers curling through her dark hair, tracing the curve of her cheek, he can't stop thinking how totally fucking _lucky_ he is.

A conjured camp bed in his sister's room, though... Not good enough. He wants to give Andromeda a home that's theirs. Seventeen, and he _knows_ this.

(She slips into his room at night, curls against his side, whispers, _I love you, Ted Tonks_.)

Andromeda hasn't said why she left, but he figures, hell, this is just the beginning.

They have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series written July 25-30, 2008.


End file.
